earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Ajeera
=Physical Description= Ajeera is a bit on the young side but moves with confidence. She's taller and more muscular than the average female troll (which is saying something) and is always armed. She is most often seen in her full armour - mostly second hand gear, but all well-cared for. She carries a large two-handed Troll axe, made by the expert weaponsmith A'lik Xandar, that was given to her by her mother Akindi. She also has a recently inked tattoo done in red and black: it is a Nagrand Anaconda. The head of the snake is on the back of her right hand and it curls around her arm, across her shoulders, and down the other arm. =Personality= Ajeera is practical and very focused. Both of her parents used to think that she took life far too seriously. Recently she has learned to embrace her trollish nature and lighten up occasionally. She is intelligent but largely uneducated, fiercely loyal and always eager for battle. =History= Growing up Ajeera is the second child of Akindi Bar'att and Bishmi. She grew up fast, always pushing at the boundaries of what her elders would let her do, impatient to become a strong warrior like her father. Bishmi missed much of her childhood since he was much involved in the war effort but what little she saw of him always inspired her to continue training. Ajeera, like her brother Akishmi, was raised mostly by their mother. Akindi would also sometimes be called on to help members of the tribe or to go on the occasional mission for the Horde. Ajeera keenly resented being "too small" to go with her and envied her older brother his freedoms. When Akindi would leave she would place Ajeera in the care of her friends and family in the Broken Horn Warband - mostly Tauren. Ajeera and her Tauren tutors would often drive each other to distraction. She found them "so laid back dat deir 'eads be on da floor" while the elder Tauren could only shake their heads at the impatient youth and counsel her to just sit down and "Relax, for the love of the Earthmother and all that She gives!" Nattieto When Ajeera was twelve she moved to Thunder Bluff with her mother and began to explore Mulgore. One night she tried to ambush a pair of centaur but found that they were stronger than she'd anticipated. The noise of the battle attracted the attention of what at first seemed to be a huge bear who charged in and helped her kill them. The bear turned out to be a young Tauren druid called Nattieto whose wanderings had brought him to Mulgore. The two formed a tight bond. Nattieto, who had been brought up by the Felwood Timbermaw, considered his bear form to be his "real" one and preferred to stay that way. Ajeera was happy to do his talking for him and to keep an eye on him when they were in cities. They protect each other in battles and have so far found very little that they could not take on. Having been nearly inseparable since youth, however, their battle styles depend heavily on the presence of the other. They both knew this and were rarely seen apart. Recent History While Ajeera has always been impatient with the slow pace of the Bluff her dissatisfaction with her life there came sharply into focus when she learned that there was a plot to kill the elders of the Broken Horn - staring with her mother! Lacking the ability to discover who was truly behind it, Ajeera was forced to take a defensive position and ensure that the elders were never vulnerable. It wasn't until Pusrot, the hired "protector" of the Horn, collaborated with the Grey Tiger Tong that the identity of the plotters was discovered. The Tong's methods were brutal and effective. When they had finished all of the plotters were dead and Ajeera's family was safe. Ajeera hated feeling vulnerable and useless. Finally understanding that sometimes there are battles where you can not just charge in blindly, she resolved to quit the bluff and expand her skills in the world. To that end she sent word to Nargesh that she was looking for work with the company that had so impressed her family. She and Nattieto traveled to Orgrimmar to meet him and were accepted as associates in the Tong. Ajeera and "her bear" earned a reputation as a reliable and effective fighting team. Red (as she is now called) found kindred spirits among the pragmatic "pack" that is the Tong. She feels like she has found her niche and has finally started to relax and let her guard down. When Nattieto left for the Moonglade to study with the Cenarion circle Red stayed behind and continued to work for the Tong. While she will always be bound by blood ties to the 'Horn it is safe to say that the Tigers are her family now. Current Status Ajeera has recently become mated to Nerrok. She wears diamond mate-rings in her nose and ear and has a tattoo of a Nagrand Anaconda curling around her arms and across her shoulders. The Anaconda is Nerrok's tribal animal: it is a custom in Ajeera's family for mates to tattoo symbols of each other (usually clan animals) to represent the life-long commitment of one person to the other. Happy to observe his new mate's tribal customs, Nerrok had a tattoo of the Bar'att tiger inked on his forearm. They have an infant son named A'rok who is (according to his unbiased parents) completely perfect, strong, handsome, and obviously a genius. A'rok likes being bounced and carried, and likes to throw small objects and drool on them. Category:Members of the Tong Category:Grey_Tiger_Tong Category:Broken_Horn_Warband